Carry On No More?
by Eternal Elves
Summary: Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir are the last known elves on Earth and they are separated. The twins have each other. What about Legolas? And how will they protect Men from themselves? Sum. inside NO SLASH
1. The Prince

Title: Carry On No More?

Author: Eternal Elves

Rating: T

Summary: Legolas and the Peredhil twins never left. They felt a calling as a last tribute to Aragorn to protect his people. As the centuries passed, the twins wandered and they lost contact. Legolas was losing his will to stay. Until he meets someone.

Author Notes: Review please!

Carry On No More?

Chapter One

Legolas was tired. More tired than he cared to admit. Even though all the years had passed since Estel's passing, he still expected the silver-eyed man to come walking through the door to the living room of his bachelor pad and demand the elf sleep. But Legolas had never been fond of sleep. He had once had a vigor for life, despite his age and experience, but without all his friends, without even Gimli, he was tired.

But he could not die. He was an elf, doomed with immortality. He could sail, yes, but he felt a calling in him stronger than the call of the sea. The calling was to protect Man, as a lasting tribute to his friend, who would live forever in his heart. He bowed his head as he flipped on the seven o'clock news channel. He listened half-heartedly to their mindless babble about crime and how horrible it was. Legolas knew it wasn't half as bad as they made it seem. By Valar, he was in the middle of most of it.

Yes, the once well-reknown Prince of Mirkwood was now a famous police officer, known for getting into the worst scrabbles, but always coming out without a major injury. No one knew how he did it, and no one had to gall to even ask him. They just took his skill for granted. And it wasn't that bad for him.

He hated getting media attention. But there was a part of him that wanted more of it, so that if there were any elves that he had not met over his time, that they would recognize him and he could have at least one friend. But alas, he was alone, and he was trying hard to become accustomed to it. But even thousands of years could not erase the pang he felt. All his friends who had not sailed and not died (like the Peredhil twins) had just disappeared off the face of the Earth, and it disheartened him. Why did they fade away and he did not? He was surely not more important than they. The twins could probably still give him a proper beating, even in their "old age".

Legolas let out a low chuckle at this. The twins would probably be as spry as they were when they were elflings. They were sources of continual life and youth. And all the ladies had loved them. He shook his head with a laugh, cherishing the fond memories he locked up in his heart and mind, only to open them on rainy days such as these.

He looked out the window at the dreary rain that pittered and pattered comfortingly. At least no matter how many years he witnessed on Earth, there would always be the seasons and the weather and the rain and the sun. He was still an elf, despite his human appearance, and he still loved the things he had always loved. For instance, he still kept up with his archery and the American Olympic Team had asked him to try out for the team, but he had refused. He had been brought up to think of weapons as just that. They were weapons, and he forbade himself to take part in any sort of game or contest. Not even back in the Golden Days of Middle Earth had he played an archery game. But it was undisputed that he was the best, beyond all contestation.

He stood up and threw away the uneaten portion of his leftover spaghetti. That was the only thing he could and would ever be able to make, and it was enough for him. He had tried to make lembas a few years past with human ingredients, but his whole-hearted attempt had tasted bland and disgusting, not like the buttery crispness of the lembas he knew from his younger days.

He stopped in front of his mirror. His once long and golden hair was cut short, just past his ears and dyed slightly, to give it a human feel. He missed his past hair, but he had grown fond of the new color. He was dressed in casual wear, a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles and a pair of jeans that hung from the correct place - his waist - and not from halfway down his butt. He thought men of this age were despicable rodents, and wished to teach each of them a lesson they would never forget. They impregnated women, left them, and went around, their hands on every girl they laid eyes on. The ones that had quality did not have heart. Those that had heart were too afraid to show it. And those that weren't afraid to show it showed it in the wrong way.

Where was the honor and valor of old? Legolas sighed in exasperation. He wished he would just sail and see his father and brother and sister and friends again. He wanted to be around elves and be an elf, not some human. He fooled all but young children, too innocent to see the evil of the world, but even they treated him no differently than any other adult. With frightened respect, it seemed.

"Estel... where are you, my friend?" Legolas whispered as he pulled a coat from his closet. "You are needed here. You are their king. Eldarion is long dead and your line is dead. You are needed. I need you."

He closed his apartment door behind him and went down three flights of stairs. He looked out at the rain and pulled his coat over his body and went out into the rain. He could hear the rain's laughter and the joy as it fed the earth. The industrialized world sickened Legolas, but he was used to it. He looked up at the sky and his own tears joined to mix with the rain.


	2. No Deception

Title: Carry On No More?

Author: Eternal Elves

Rating: T

Summary: See previous chapter

Author Notes: We'd like to thank the reviewers. Reviews mean more and better updates!

Carry On No More?

Chapter Two

Elladan and Elrohir, or Ellison and Elliot as the world knew them, sat in a cold subway, squished between a drunk man and a little old lady who kept muttering 'cats' and 'chocolate mousse'. Now, they had never been judgmental elves, but the company they were in was just weird. And everyone kept looking at them! Elrohir smirked to himself. It wasn't their fault his brother looked like him.

"Nay, my brother. You look like me." Elladan whispered in his brother's ear.

Elrohir rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his chin-length hair, before jamming his baseball cap on again, to cover his pointed ears. He stretched as much as he could, releasing the tension built up in his muscles. "You wish." He whispered in return. "Gwador." He smiled up at his brother, his best friend. It had been years since they had spoken elvish, but they had never forgotten their native tongue.

"Shush!" Elladan looked around. "They can't know. Estel would not wish it." He thought about his little human brother and sighed. He wished the boy had been born an elf, so they could have spent more time together, but it taught him to not get close to humans, for their lives were brief.

"Do you think its him?" Elrohir still clutched a picture printed off from the Internet. "He disappeared after we fought with Alexander the Great." He kept his voice a low murmur, and it seemed his lips were only moving, but Elladan's sharp hearing could still detect it.

"I pray to the Valar it is. I miss him." The elder twin replied softly, his azure eyes dark and full of pain. He missed his father, his sister, his friends... at least he had his brother. He threw an arm around his brother's shoulder for a moment, before dropping it as the subway slowed down.

Elladan looked down at printed directions. "C'mon, Elliot. Time to get off." He announced, and the twins stood up together and walked out of the subway. They passed a few musicians and threw their spare change into their guitar cases. It reminded them of Lindir, the Imladris musician. Their hearts twanged again. Too few elves there were now. If their memories served them, they and Legolas were the only ones left.

"Ellison!" Elrohir had to catch up. "Which way, left or right?" He asked as they walked up the stairs to emerge in the crowds.

Elladan looked up at the street sign and pointed to the left. "Lets go."

They matched each other for strides and it looked from the side that they were one person. The only difference was their height (it was a very, very slight difference) and the color of their eyes. Elrohir had more aquamarine eyes, but no one noticed, except Glorfindel and Erestor and their father. Elladan plucked at his coat, feeling very uncomfortable. He still yearned for the soft, comfortable tunics of the elves.

A large grin grew on Elrohir's face as a group of teenage girls passed them. He glanced over his shoulder and winked at them, seeing them gaping at him. He knew he was the more handsome of them. At least now, ladies only liked him for his looks or his personality. That was better than being adored for being an heir of Imladris. Only a punch to the arm 'awoke' him from his trance.

"Stop." Elladan warned.

"Why?" Elrohir asked innocently, with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Because they are innocent girls."

"Pshaw. Ladies aren't innocent in this world." Elrohir hated the lack of respect ladies received and had for themselves. They allowed men to have their way and not think anything of it. They thought it was a sign of love. He wanted to laugh at that notion. Sexual relations was a gift for married couples. He sighed.

"Don't lead them on. You're untouchable Elliot, remember?"

"And you're he-who-has-no-fun Ellison." Elrohir returned playfully.

Elladan shook his head at his brother and turned his eyes to the street sign. Fourth Avenue. He absentmindedly reached a hand up and squeezed some rainwater from his shoulder-length midnight black hair. He grabbed Elrohir before he walked out onto the busy street in his distracted state of mind.

"Do you really think its him, brother?" Elladan asked suddenly. He was starting to lose hope. It was a fool's hope really. They were questing for a dream, a sliver of a memory that was quickly slipping through his fingers.

"It has to be. No human has such dreamy eyes." Elrohir adopted a dreamy look. "Oh, Legolas, be mine!" The twins chuckled at the memories of all the ladies that would rush after the great Prince Legolas, when all the prince wanted was to be simply Legolas.

"I wonder about how you feel about women sometimes." Elladan commented casually, grinning madly when Elrohir gasped and growled.

"I like women, thank you." He muttered, insulted.

"Sometimes, I'm not too sure." Elladan prodded his brother's 'buttons', loving the reaction he got out of his younger twin. Elrohir hated the fact men were turning from natural relations to lay with men as they once did with women and the same with women. It was not right.

"Just shut up!" Elrohir joked and smacked his brother across the head as they walked to the other side of the street, nearly getting killed by a young lady on the phone in her car.

"WATCH IT!" She screamed and the twins merely smiled patiently.

They continued on their way, weaving through all the people. Luckily, they still had their 'super elven powers' that enabled them to weave through the crowds in one-sixteenths of the time it would take a human. They stopped as they looked up at a looming apartment building and glanced back down at the paper that Elladan held.

"This is it." Elrohir whispered, a lump forming in his throat.

"Uma." Elladan agreed and entered the building.

Elrohir, using his natural charm, wrangled "Luke Green"'s apartment number from a pretty young lady about to leave the building. It seemed "Luke" had helped her when her car had broken down and he had bought her a coffee afterwards. After that exchange, there was no doubt in either Peredhil's mind that "Luke Green" was Legolas Greenleaf. That was exactly what Legolas always did when helping a lady. Always the gentleman.

They climbed the stairs, three at a time, and still remaining completely silent. Elladan looked at Elrohir and slowly raised his hand to knock on the door. They heard no sound coming from within, and the thought crossed their minds that maybe he was out or still working on a case or something.

The door handle turned and it opened to reveal a blonde with short hair, a soaked pair of jeans, mug of coffee in hand, and the brightest blue eyes they had ever seen. The mug slipped from the "man"'s hand, as his jaw fell down in shock.

"Dan...Ro?" His eyes slowly became darker, full of sadness. "Valar help me if my mind deceives me."

Elladan was first to recover. "It is no deception." He grasped his friend's arm in elven fashion and then embraced him in a bone-crushing hug. "No deception." He whispered as Elrohir pushed him away so the younger twin could do the same.

"Come in, come in, mellyn!" Legolas whispered, opening the door for them. "Tell me of your travels, and I'll make some spaghetti."

Elrohir looked at Legolas suspiciously. The Prince had never been known to be a cook.

"Relax." Legolas rolled his eyes, and all three of the elves roared with laughter as the prince closed the door. Even though the rain still fell, and their souls yearned for familiarity and home, they would always have friends in each other. Always, and forever.


	3. Playstations and Partners

Title: Carry On No More?

Author: Eternal Elves

Rating: T

Summary: See first chapter

Author Notes: Alright, the last two chapters were rather angsty. This is a quick change of pace, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Carry On No More?

Chapter Three

"Legolas!" came Elrohir's voice, shouting over the sound effects of the playstation that sat in front of him. For the past three hours, Elladan and him had taken it upon themselves to dominate the game, and were battling out for position one amongst each other.

"What?" the blonde ex-prince sighed, looking towards the living room with dread. He had kept himself from his own den ever since the twins had discovered he had a Playstation. They had been rather disappointed to find his most adventurous game was Mario brothers, and they had ended up going down the the local video store to rent a few games.

As a sound of a bomb exploding emitted from the room, Elladan cheered and Elrohir explaimed a few choice words before he continued. "Could you get us another pack of Cheetos? We're running low," he commented and Legolas groaned before reaching above his refridgerator to grab the last bag. "Oh, and while you're at it, could you grab us a few more Mountain Dews? I think you have a box inside the laundry room inside one of your baskets of clothes."

Upon hearing Elrohir's comment, Legolas was left to wonder firstly how Elrohir had discovered the pack. Then the sudden confusion as to what Elrohir had been digging inside his laundry for came to mind.

"Um. Yeah...let me get it," he muttered, feeling frustration come over him. He had hoped to hide his more 'valuable' food from the two, but with the twins it was never easy to get something past them. They hadn't been the Bane of Imladris for centuries for nothing.

Reaching in to drag out his twelve pack, he pulled four cans from inside it and decided to shove the rest of the box under his bed, hoping dearly they wouldn't search there. Most likely, however, they would be drawn to the spot, and he placed an extra can under the matress just in case.

"Okay, here," he handed them each two sodas and dropped the bag of chips on the floor. Elrohir was currently screaming "DIE DIE DIE!" while Elladan furiously pressed buttons on his controller. "Look, I've got to go to work, so I'll--"

"What?" Elladan cut him off, leaning to the side as he made his squad car on the game turn. "C'mon, blow it off. You can stay here and hang with us!"

"Um, sorry but I can't. It's a really important job, and I have to get there quickly," Legolas rambled on before he grabbed his jacket and slid his badge into his pocket. "Look, I'll be back around seven tonight, just don't--er--don't destroy anything while I'm away."

"Yes, your Highness," Elrohir teased, eyes still glued to the television screen.

Elladan was more reluctant but he shrugged. "Alright, alright. But hurry back, tonight we can watch a bunch of cheesy 80's horror flicks!"

'Oh, I can hardly contain my enthusiasm,' Legolas thought, sighing before he hurried towards the door, grabbing his keys off of a hook by the door. If he planned on not being late, he'd have to skip walking for the day and take his car.

As he leapt into the old ford vehicle, one of the only things he could afford on his salary, he missed the twins' last comments.

"I bet he's a police officer," Elladan quipped, pulling back on his controller.

"Yeah, or a hair stylist. 'Very important job', he probably reports to some of those girls going 'Ohmigosh, I just found out I like totally had split ends last night, and I need them trimmed, like, immediately'."

Both of them laughed, while Legolas himself was fully intent on not being late for his job.

Legolas found it slightly odd as he pulled into his parking space, that his partner Trent wasn't parked next to him. He always drove, so as he looked at the strange red vehicle in it's place, he just shrugged. Perhaps the old man had decided to get a new vehicle, although the truck that stood there wasn't exactly in better condition than Trent's had been.

As he stepped inside, he looked around with a slight puzzled look upon finding someone else sitting at his partner's desk. Hurrying towards the back office where the chief of police was, he knocked on the door before entering.

"Ah, Mr. Green," Chief Carlson greeted, nodding towards Legolas. "I see you've probably noticed our newest member of staff. I was about to have you report here. You see, last night Officer Trent Davis took to a bad back, and they say it's about time for retirement. His doctor has decided to keep him from work, and well...he can't quite keep up like he used to," came the comment before he looked towards the door. "You've got a new partner, but I don't know how long it'll be. It may only be for a while, because she's transferred from a different city. The department she's from had originally had too many officers, so they dispatched her to come here."

Taking this in, Legolas couldn't help but wonder how he would like his job. After all, getting used to new partners was a living hell. It took a while for him and Trent to get along, so he could only imagine how this would go over. After all, he'd watched all the sort of crime scene shows. If he knew anything, female partners just caused trouble.

"Alright," he said, nodding. He didn't have another comment. Sighing, he just decided to look back through the window and tried to size her up before turning back around. "Should we do the normal patrol tonight?"

"No, I've set Marcus and James on that for the evening. You can just finish some paperwork and perhaps discuss a few things with her. I think She might take some getting used to."

At this comment, Legolas was more worried than before. If the chief found her difficult, then he most likely would, too.

"Um, okay. I'll get back to my desk then," he said before hurrying back to his seat. However, he couldn't help but glance towards his new partner and wonder exactly what he would be stuck with. After all, he was going to be the one stuck with her, he could atleast try and figure out if she was going to slow him down.

Shockingly, however, he found that she was already standing there.

"Hi," she said calmly, holding out her hand to shake.

"Er...hi," Legolas blinked, shaking it weakly as he tried to figure out how he had been so off his guard that he missed her arrival.

"I guess we're going to be partners," she stated, and he nodded reluctantly. "I'm Jemini Walters, and I've transferred from Utah State Patrol."

"Utah?" he asked dumbly, remembering how Carlson had stated that the department had been full. It got full in Utah?

"Yes. And I take it that you're Luke Green, that's atleast what Chief said. He also gave me quite a list of paperwork for some recent accounts of speeding and other events. I managed to finish the last weeks, and there's two sheets in there about some hit and run so I figured you might like to look through those. As I understand, some things related to that may be quite different than what was back in Utah."

"Yes, they are," Legolas confirmed before he looked over the paperwork. She had gotten quite a bit done. "How long have you been here?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to say an hour to make my progress seem more impressive, I've actually been here since six this morning," she confirmed, and Legolas looked to see the clock that declared that it was now eleven. "They wanted me to check in earlier so I could be debriefed on some things. Unfortunately, they neglected to tell me it wouldn't take long, so it's been a bit."

"Oh, they have a habit of doing that," Legolas nodded, grinning slightly. It was rather awkward, talking to this girl. She seemed to be one of those girls who liked to ramble on and on about her life. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd have to sit through that kind of torture when they had to go through the city.

"I figured as much," she nodded rather seriously. "I best get back to my seat, however. It's my first day on the job and I don't need to lose it because they think I like to spend all my time talking."

As she turned away, Legolas groaned.

She probably was going to spend all of her time talking. And he was going to have to be the one who listened to it.


	4. Gangsta Twins!

... eh, I'm not gonna put the title and whatnot anymore. Its too much of a hassle. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And REVIEW!

It was three minutes after 8 PM and Legolas was driving home, after a full day of hearing nothing more than Jemini chatting away and talking as if he had nothing better to do. Sure, it was kind of entertaining at first, but after the second hour, he just wanted to strangle someone. And he was too much of a gentleman to ask her to be quiet. He had even been gracious enough to take her out to lunch. At least then she had food to put in her mouth.

He patiently waited as the light stayed at red. He sighed, running his hands over the steering wheel. He did have a certain fondness for this little automobile. He had had it for quite a few years now, and it was old, and dirty and the handling was bad, but it reminded him of Arod, who had been killed tragically when they had fought with Alexander the Great. He looked up and saw the light was green. He was spending too much time on memory lane.

He drove into the parking lot and locked his car up, before entering the building. His apartment was on an upper level, but even from the lobby, he thought he could hear some loud rap music being played. With his elvish ears, he could detect a slight Indian beat, so he assumed that one kid on the first floor was blasting his Tobymac CDs again. This was not untrue. But then it got louder as he went up to the second floor.

He froze. He had forgotten about Elladan and Elrohir for a moment. And they'd probably have eaten him out of apartment and home. They had appetites enough for thirty-four teenage boys. Sure, thirty-four was a random number, but it summed up their hunger enough. He was trying not to complain about having his friends near him, since he had gone so many years without them, but the fact didn't diminish that they were hard to take care of.

He sighed and pulled his cell phone out. "Yeah, can I get seven orders of Chinese food delivered. Yeah, Ernie, its me, Luke. Just send it to my apartment, okay? Thanks, man." He was a lover of chinese food and frankly, those twins would eat anything, so he didn't have to worry.

Legolas knocked on the door to let the two know he was there, but his gesture was unnoticed because of the music that was unnaturally loud. He winced as he closed the door and covered his sensitive ears. He had never been much of a music fan, having opted for Josh Groban, for he sounded a lot like Lindir. It was the music he listened to when he was depressed.

He saw the two twins jumping up and down and walking like rap stars do. They looked amusing making the 'West Side' sign to each other and mouthing the words to the song. They even had cheap 'bling' around their necks. He rolled his eyes and turned off his stereo. Elrohir looked around for a second before realizing it was Legolas who had done it.

"What was that for?" Elladan protested childishly. He was quite the music junkie and would kill anyone who stopped his music before he was done.

Legolas took the CD out and looked at it. "Fifty-Cent? I would have thought you were rock fans." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"I am!" Elrohir raised his hand like a first-grader. He was still six years old (by mortal standards… Legolas had gotten used to using mortal methods). "He made us listen to this crap. I wanted to hear Pillar." He pouted. "You can't have crap without rap." He smirked at his brother.

"Okay, children." Before the twins could protest, he continued. "I ordered us Chinese food."

Elladan and Elrohir high fived.

"So, what did you guys do today?" The ex-king of Mirkwood sighed.

Elladan looked at his brother and he spoke up, "Well, we looked up on the Internet for anyone who looked like an elf, so we could all stick together. Then we looked up concerts and there's a few coming up. We should totally go to one!"

"Totally." Elrohir echoed.

"Cool." Legolas walked over to the computer and pulled up the minimized page. It was a whole listing of concerts:

Josh Groban- 7th Avenue Concert Hall Date TBD

12 Stones- City Gardens

Without Josh- Dr. Hamilton's Library

Jeremy Camp- Church for All Nationalities

Briar Rose- Jameson Hall

My Chemical Romance- SOLD OUT!

He nodded, shrugging. "I don't know."

Elladan sighed, with a grin. "So, how's work?"

Elrohir sniggered. "Yeah, did you help all those teenage girls who needed their split ends cut?"

Legolas looked at them strangely. "Okay, whatever... well, work was okay. I have a new partner. Jemini Walters, she's called. Talks waaaaay too much."

Elrohir giggled, in a manly way, of course. "Thats a sign she likes you. I bet she can't wait to get on patrol, at night, with you."

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

"EW! I didn't know you were like that."

"SHUT UP! I'm not gay." Legolas insisted.

"Sure."

"Really."

"I agree."

"No you don't."

"True."

"SHUT UP!" Elladan shouted. He panted and then grinned. "How about you ask her out?"

"What!" Legolas couldn't believe this. Jemini wasn't a horrible person, but he wasn't going to ask her out! He didn't want to lead her on, and anyway, he didn't want any attachments to this place when it was time to go. "You know I can't."

"Oh come on. One time, only." Elrohir put on his irresistible puppy dog eyes that so many elleths had fallen for centuries ago.

"No."

"Fine." Elladan pouted. "Then lets watch some 80s horror flicks! And then watch the Labyrinth! And Bill and Teds!" He grinned at the look of horror on Legolas's face. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to go drown myself in the shower."


	5. Patrol Night!

Legolas dragged a comb through his hair, using a rubber band to hold it back. He checked his reflection and sighed. He was not looking forward to patrol. With his old partner, it had been the coolest thing in the world, but he wasn't sure about Jemini. She was a newbie in his part of the nation, as it were, and he didn't know if she would be a help or a hinderance. He walked out into the living room, where the twins had 'set up camp'.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving for work!" Legolas commented to the twins who were feuding over the remote. "Don't electrocute yourselves... or each other."

Elladan tackled Elrohir and wrestled the remote controller from the younger twin. "Sure Leggy. Whatever you say, Your Majesty." He sniggered at the blonde's annoyed expression. "Don't get your knickers in a knot."

Elrohir hit his brother over the head for taking the remote. "When will you be back?"

"Midnight, probably, unless something happens." He paused. "Which it won't." He added as an afterthought, closing the door behind him and starting down the stairs.

He pulled out his cell phone and shut it off, turning his pager off as well. He nearly tripped over the twelve-year-old from the third floor who had a crush on him. He sighed. He would hate to see her tears when she realized he would be moving out. And geez, it was nearly time to move again... he was due to move to Michigan in a few months. He could never stay too long in one place or one occupation, or people would be suspicious that he never aged.

He got into his Ford and pulled out of the parking lot, turning down Main Street. He ran his hands over the steering wheel, wondering what was going to 'go down' that night. It could be anything in this town; drugs, homicide, speeding, burglary, domestic violence, rape... it could really be anything.

Upon reaching the station, he saw Jemini already waiting for him in their patrol car. Legolas waved to her and entered the building. He went to his immaculately neat desk and cubicle, picking up a folder. He scanned their route: 24th Avenue to Main, turning west to Underground St and Beach Boulevard. It was the longest patrol.

He swallowed a few Advil tablets. He could almost feeling the headache coming on. And it wasn't that she was a bad person. He was an elf, used to singing and laughter, or companionable silence, not constant chatter coming from his companion. Even Gimli didn't talk that much. A sting of pain shot through him and he leaned against his desk, trying to catch his breath. He hadn't let himself think about the dwarf for so long for the wound was still festering.

He tossed the folder aside and put his gun and billy club into their separate holsters and went back outside, to the patrol car.

"Hey Luke!" Jemini greeted him.

"Hi Jemini. Want me to drive?" Legolas asked as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"Well, I hear you're one of the best." She shrugged, putting the laptop that connected them to the station in place.

"I just grew up doing archery. Precision and all." He shrugged as well, pulling out of the lot and going down Main to turn left, to 24th Avenume.

"Its quiet, I don't like it. Its like this right before Mardi Gras." Jemini noted, oddly quiet herself that night.

The silence of the night reawakened Legolas' elven and warrior instincts. There was something in the air that made him wary. His pointed ears detected something, so he pulled off of their route, turning right onto Third Street, his eyes scanning the crowds that were forming outside of various clubs and bars.

"Luke, we were supposed to stay on 24th Avenue!" Jemini protested. "You remind me of my brother now! You never stick to anything and just go around. I thought you were one of the best!"

"My quality, as it seems, is not measured by how many rules I follow. I trust my instincts when I know I should." Legolas answered evenly.

"Instinct? You can't trust a whim!" She replied.

"Well, its good I did." Legolas pulled over to the side of the road as a huge fight broke out, started by three men who didn't like that another guy was in front of them.

Legolas sprinted over to the fight, Jemini following behind him, and paused for a split second, and decided to go after the guy on the left. He grabbed the man's arm, cuffed one hand, caught the other arm and cuffed him. Legolas kicked the back of the man's knees, forcing him down.

He went for another man as Jemini took care of the last one. This one was easier now that he knew that the fight was over. Sitting the other man by his buddy, Legolas kneeled down beside the man who had been attacked. He was bleeding, dangerously so, at the head and various bleeding wounds on his legs and arms. Legolas pulled off the man's shirt gently, and ripped it into shreds, binding the poor man's wounds as best he could.

"I need another shirt!" He shouted to the crowd of bystanders. "Jemini, call in for an ambulance!"

"I already did, Luke!" She exclaimed as she walked over.

Someone tossed him a large shirt, and he ripped it up, bandaging the man's head as securely as he could. Legolas saw the man was now unconscious and sighed. At least that man would survive. No one could die from such wounds when an elf trained by Lord Elrond himself was around.

"So, what's with those dudes?" Legolas asked Jemini as the ambulance arrived.

"Well, that man was hitting on James'," She pointed to the first man. "Girlfriend, so he thought it was his duty to his woman to hurt the man."

Legolas nodded and then stood in front of the men. "Okay, you have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state. Do you understand your rights?"

All three of them answered in unison, "Yes."

"Good." Legolas nodded. "Lets take them to the station and let them take care of it, okay?" He turned to Jacob, who had just arrived on scene. "Jacob, you take one, and Darren," Another officer arrived as Legolas was speaking. "You take another, and Jemini and I will take the third."

"Okay, Luke." Jacob and Darren answered and hauled one suspect up each.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jemini asked as they got back into the car.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"Like, you were bandaging that man up pretty professionally, and as far as I know, you don't have a medical license or any training." She answered. "Where did you learn to fix a man up like that?" She asked again.

"An old friend." Legolas replied softly. "He was a great man."

Jemini fell silent, knowing she shouldn't pry about the man Luke was talking about. That would be rude and it seemed like a sore spot. "So, what should we do with this ruffian?" She used her head to gesture over her shoulder.

"Well, the detectives will get answers out of him, no worries. Our detectives are some of the best." Legolas shrugged. He checked his watch. "Our patrol's almost over. I think the Chief will let us go home early."

Jemini nodded. "Patrol tomorrow at noon?" She inquired.

"Yeah."

The ride was silent back to the station, where they took the suspect and sat him down in front of Detective Ronald Stevenson, one of the senior detectives in their precinct. Legolas went to a sink in the lounge and washed his hands quickly with lots and lots of soap to cleanse his bloodied hands. He wiped his hands dry and looked around. He pulled fifty cents from his pocket and purchased himself a Pepsi at the machine in the lounge.

"Bye Luke!" Jemini waved brightly as he left the station.

"Bye Jemini." Maybe she wasn't so bad...

Legolas got back into his Ford and drove the familiar route back to his apartment building. He walked into the warm lobby and sighed. He was getting attached to this place. That was not good. He shook his head and took his hair from the rubber band, wincing slightly at the pulling of his precious hair. He smoothed his locks over his pointed ears and went for the elevator.

Two and half minutes later, after picking up seven people, the elevator came to his floor and he stepped out, glad to be away from those whining human children. Estel had never been the type to wail, cry or complain. He was a model child, in every meaning of the words.

Oh, it was a good thing he had taken those Advils.

He knocked on his door to let the twins know he was back and opened the door. It was quiet, and he stepped in warily. You never knew what those two were up to. He looked around, and saw they were on the couch sleeping. Or what seemed like sleeping.

They jumped up the moment he walked into the living room and tackled him. He laid under them, completely pinned.

"Hey Legolas!" They chirped. "How was work?"

"Good. Me and Jemini got three guys." He answered. "Want to get off me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really." Elladan replied.

"Why not?"

"Because its been centuries since we've tackled you and completely overpowered the great king of Mirkwood." Elrohir supplied.

"I'm not king anymore." He reminded them. "Mirkwood was burned by the humans after they thought we had all left."

"Just because the forest is dead doesn't mean the kingdom isn't." Elladan reminded Legolas.

"I'm king of... me, then." He rolled his eyes. He tried to push them, but not only were they both on him, they were a lot stronger than he was.

"So, how's Jemini?" Elrohir asked in a singsong tune, like an elleth gossiping to another.

"Good. She cuffed a guy and he almost cried." He shrugged.

"Yeah, Legolas is turned on by tough women!" Elladan laughed and Elrohir joined him.

"Shut up! She's my partner!" Legolas was thoroughly disgusted by them. "Just get off me."

"Ask her out, and we will."

"NO!"

"Okay, if you insist." The twins stayed put.

After five minutes, the twins got bored and stood up, walking into the kitchen. "Do you have anything in here beside spaghetti?" Elladan poked his head out into the living room, an incredulous look on his face.

"Well, the only other things I know how to cook aren't available to me now." Legolas answered as he stood up.

"So, you can't cook?" Elrohir asked from the kitchen.

"In a word? No." He replied.

"Come my friend!" Elladan invited Legolas into the kitchen. "We shall teach you."

This should be good, Legolas thought grimly as he let himself be ushered in.


End file.
